


A Day At The Beach

by Layora88



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Peter, Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roof Sex, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, Wade and some of the Avengers take a trip to the beach. Wade is later confronted about something that had been said and smut and rooftop sex ensues. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Updated and Edited as of January 11th, 2017. <3 Enjoy!

It was hot, so very very hot. Peter thought, stretching out on his fresh beach towel. It was a gorgeous day and he and the Avengers had decided to get away from it all just for an afternoon. Peter had just laid out his towel and laid down when he noticed that the rest of the Team had already headed for the water. 

He smiled softly and sat up before pulling his shirt off. It had barely hit the sand before his ears were ringing from the sound of a particularly loud cat call from behind him. He looked over his shoulder hesitantly and mentally berated himself for doing so as soon as he caught sight of who it was that had made the annoying sound. _Deadpool_. 

A shit eating grin was plastered across Wade Wilson's face as he leaned forward in his beach chair, elbows on his knees. He was wearing bright red swim shorts and a black t-shirt and sunglasses. He was camped out under a giant pink Hello Kitty umbrella and Peter wondered how he had failed to notice the man sitting so close. 

Wade tilted his chin down towards the floor, eyeing Peter above the rim of his dark sunglasses, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He cooed and Peter rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"Oh give it a rest, Wade. We just got here and it's supposed to be my day off. Can't you just leave the remarks for another day?" Peter asked in annoyance.

Wade smirked and shook his head, "No way, I was dragged out here against my will and I've got to entertain myself somehow." 

Peter glared at him slightly and cast his glance back towards the ocean where the rest of the team was enjoying themselves. Wade simply smiled and regarded the younger man curiously. He had known Peter for the better part of a year now and although he never interfered with the kid in his personal life, he made it his mission to make an appearance in Spider-Man's. 

He honestly did go out of his way to annoy the younger man, enjoying the reactions he got when he flirted and teased the Spider. If you asked Peter about it, he'd simply grit his teeth and growl low in his throat with only three words escaping his taught lips, which were generally along the lines of, _I hate you._ But Wade always told him he'd meant _love_. 

Which only seemed to annoy the boy more. Today would be no different, Wade thought as he smiled across at the young man. Truthfully, he really admired Peter. He'd sworn to the voices in his head it wasn't love but he wasn't so sure anymore. Crushing on Peter for nearly a year now was starting to wear on him and although he outwardly never let on about how it felt to have Peter reject him over and over again; on the inside, well that was another story. 

Peter huffed still feeling Wade's eyes on him and tried to shrug it off. He wanted to enjoy his day at the beach and if that meant dealing with all of Deadpool's shit, well, he'd have to suck it up. He vaguely wondered if there was a way he could get him back, make him uncomfortable for a change, but Peter was never really good at playing mind games or so he thought. 

Sighing softly he pulled his bag into his lap and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. He tossed his bag aside before he opened the bottle and poured some into his palms. He started working the cream into his skin, starting with his arms and then down his chest and torso. It took him a few minutes to completely cover himself but he was disappointed when he couldn't quite reach the middle of his back. 

Wade was unusually quiet behind him and he cast a glance over his shoulder to see if he was still there. Wade cleared his throat, having been watching the young man apply his sunscreen. He'd be lying if he wasn't slightly turned on by the sight. "You missed a spot," He gestured towards Peter's back with a little chuckle. 

Peter shrugged, "Oh well, I guess." 

Wade stood and walked over to him, reaching to take up the sunscreen. Peter eyed him curiously, "Uh, can I help you?" 

Wade smiled down at him, "I can get your back for you." 

His voice was low and a little husky sounding? Peter tensed a little but quickly shrugged, "Yeah sure, I guess. I really don't want to burn today.”

Wade inwardly squealed with delight and he was relieved when Peter turned his gaze away from him so he could grin wickedly behind the younger man’s back. He fumbled with the sunscreen for a moment before he squeezed some onto his hands, suddenly realizing he was going to be touching the Spider in a second. 

He grimaced upon glancing down at his coated hands. His rough skin. He was worried that his scarred skin would feel horrible against Peter's beautiful pale back and he hesitated, now bending down behind the younger man. His hands were inches away from his back now and Peter glanced over his shoulder expectantly. 

"Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Wade. 

Wade hummed nervously, "Uh, my hands are pretty rough…I don't want to scratch you." 

Peter shrugged, "I'm sure they won't scratch me. Go on, I don't want to burn."

Wade nodded and gently pressed the palms of his hands against Peter's mid back. The boy shifted slightly against the unfamiliar hands as they started massaging in the lotion and Peter leaned forward to hug his knees slightly as he worked it in. Wade was biting his lower lip hard in concentration, he wanted to make sure he coated him evenly and didn't want to miss a spot. 

He revelled in the feeling of the boy's soft milky skin beneath his fingertips and tried desperately not to groan. This was turning him on more than he liked to admit and he hoped Peter wouldn't notice. He pulled his hands back when he was finished and Peter shifted, "Thanks." He murmured.

Wade nodded and stood, feeling a little uncomfortable as he retreated to his spot under the umbrella. Peter stayed in his spot for a few minutes not saying much of anything, truthfully, he was trying to calm down. The way Wade's hands had felt against his skin, although slightly rough even with the lotion, had been incredible. 

He could feel the scars smoothing out against his skin, the unusual texture sending shivers down his spine. He had hoped Wade didn't notice because he was sure he'd never let it go. He glanced over his shoulder at Wade who had retreated to his chair and sighed softly, "You wanna go swimming?" 

Wade shook his head, "Ah, I'm not a great swimmer and besides.." He motioned towards the water and Peter's eyes followed suit.

The rest of the Team was already walking up the beach towards them. Peter huffed lightly, "Maybe later?" 

Wade nodded, “Yeah…maybe.” 

Steve, Tony, Natasha and Bruce strode up to them with smiles on their faces. "The water's beautiful!" Called Tony and everyone readily agreed. 

Peter nodded, "Yeah we might go in in a bit." 

“You two feel like playing a game of volleyball?” Steve asked. 

Peter grinned and shot to his feet, "Heck yes!" 

They all laughed and Steve disappeared to grab a ball from the car before they walked down the beach to where the nets were. Wade had decided to join them as well and soon they had assembled teams. Natasha, Wade and Peter on one side. Steve, Tony and Bruce on the other. 

They started the game and it wasn't long before they were all shouting and getting really into the match. Peter kept stealing the spotlight, always diving in front of Wade to spike the ball, effectively stopping any chance of Wade getting to show off his skills. 

"Spidey! Lemme have a chance here! I'm on your side!" He whined, to which the rest of the group laughed and Peter blushed a little. 

"I'm sorry, I’m really competitive when it comes to volleyball. I'm sorry, I'll try and step back," He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Wade chuckled, shaking his head and the game resumed. Peter did his best to give Wade a chance and wasn't disappointed by his decision. Wade was great at the game and when it was his turn to serve, he went all out. Wade was diving and cursing and flailing and before long their team had won the match. 

Peter ran up to high five Wade but was suddenly scooped up into a crushing bear hug. "Wade!" He cried as he was hugged fiercely. 

Wade grinned and laughed and finally let him go. "That was awesome Petey. I told you I'm good at this game,” Wade told him. 

The others were laughing and striding back towards their towels on the beach and Wade and Peter joined them. "That was fun," Peter breathed with a sigh. "But I need to cool off, want to go for a swim?" 

Wade nodded and they started off down the beach towards the water. "So, where'd you learn to play volleyball, Parker?" Wade asked as they started to walk into the water. 

Peter flashed him a smile and wet his hands beneath the surface, "Ah I used to play in school." 

Wade nodded and smiled as they got in a little deeper. Wade swam out a bit and sighed, ”Oh the water feels great on my skin." 

Peter smiled and dipped his shoulders under the surface. "Does your skin, hurt?" He asked curiously. 

Wade blinked at him a little taken aback, "Uh well, yeah…it always hurts.”

Peter frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, kneeling in the water. They weren't very far out. "Oh," He said gently, his eyes roaming over Wade's face and shoulders. 

The scars looked painful and very sensitive but Peter didn't press. Wade was starting to feel self conscious so he dipped his head under the water for a moment to collect himself. He stayed under for a bit and Peter was starting to worry; Wade had said he wasn't a great swimmer. Peter swam a little closer and Wade watched him from beneath the surface for a moment before coming up, breathing deeply. 

Peter relaxed when he let out the breath he had been holding and started to drift away but Wade reached out for him, "Were you coming to see me, Petey-pie?" He cooed and tried to pull the Spider closer. 

Peter reluctantly let him pull him in and shot him a stern glance. "You said you weren't a strong swimmer. Just wanted to make sure you would come up again,” He mumbled. 

Wade chuckled and tightened his grip on the boy's wrist before he splashed him. Peter let out a surprised sound and laughed before splashing Wade back. "You're such an ass, Wade!" He shouted, trying to swim away but Wade was quickly picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder before he tossed him above his head into the water. 

Peter howled with laughter and surprise as he went under the water. He came up for air and splashed at Wade feebly. Wade just grinned and laughed harder trying to grab the young man's leg under the water. Peter squirmed and tried to swim away to a safe distance but wasquickly being pulled back and hugged to the man's wet t-shirt covered chest. 

"Wade! Let me go!" He breathed as he squirmed in Wade's arms and the older man groaned suddenly, a low groan of arousal? 

Peter's eyes shot up to the man holding him. His back pressed tightly to his chest. Wade looked down at the bright hazel eyes starting up at him in confusion and started to blush. Peter's ass was rubbing against his clothed cock and he was enjoying the way it felt immensely so. 

Peter wasn't sure what exactly had caused him to make such a sound and uneasily tried to pull away but Wade held him fast, Peter's hips pressing back into the man again. Peter gasped as he felt Wade's cock hardening against his ass and started to blush furiously. " _Wade_ ," He threatened weakly and Wade had to steel himself and let him go. 

Peter blushed and swam away from him nervously, ”Are you-are you turned on?" He asked incredulously.

Wade smirked and blushed slightly, "It's your fault. Your ass just feels too good." 

Peter huffed and shook his head, "You're unbelievable." 

Wade grinned slightly and shrugged. "Oh come on, you know you're the only one capable of making me feel this way, right?" 

Peter frowned, "Feel what way exactly?" 

Wade cursed under his breath, that was not what he had wanted to say. "Uh-you know- ah never mind." 

He waved his hand and started to head for shore but Peter stood to stop him. “Wade…" He tried. 

Wade frowned and sighed, "You do such amazing things to me Petey. I could go on all day about how I feel about you, but another rejection from you is not on my agenda of fun things to do today." 

He pushed past the younger man and started for shore leaving Peter confused in the water by himself. Peter watched him go quietly. The way Wade had spoken to him was clearly different. He had sounded sad, fed up and disappointed. He frowned slightly and tried to get a handle on what had just happened but didn't know really what had transpired between them. 

After a while he went back to shore and laid out on his towel to dry. Wade was back in his chair under the umbrella regarding him quietly but Peter didn't bother to ask him to stop staring. He was too busy thinking. _Does he actually like me? I mean, he teases me relentlessly and makes so many inappropriate comments, but isn't he like that with everyone?_ He thought about it for a while and realized that Wade had never made comments towards the other Team members like he did to him. 

He only ever seemed interested in Peter and he wondered if the man actually felt something for him. Frowning, deep in thought, he didn’t realize that Wade was calling his name, "Peter- _hello_ -Earth to Peter. We're packing up. You coming?" 

Peter snapped out of it and hurriedly put his shirt on and got his things together. "Sorry, I was daydreaming,” He said under his breath. 

Wade nodded, lifting his chair and umbrella before heading towards the car. They headed back into the city and Peter changed into his Spider-Man suit. He wanted to clear his head and thought that a patrol might help. He had been stuck on thoughts of Wade all afternoon and wished he had noticed sooner. _I just thought he was just teasing me, being Deadpool and all. He doesn't actually have feelings for me, right?_ He thought, swinging from building to building. 

He sighed when he came to land upon a familiar apartment building and frowned. _How the fuck did I get here?_ He asked himself looking around. It was Wade's apartment building. He rubbed his temples when a familiar laugh rang out behind him. "Well well, Spidey. Didn’t get enough of me today or something?” Wade taunted. 

Peter turned to face Deadpool who was in his full suit standing just a few feet away from him. Peter shifted, placing a hand on his hip and jutting it out slightly. Wade chuckled a little, "What's going on Spidey?" 

Spider-Man shook his head and sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Nothing-I guess. I'm just a bit confused." 

Wade frowned and took a few steps toward him, "What's wrong Spidey?" 

Peter frowned and rubbed his temples, "I don't know. You've given me a lot to think about today." 

Wade looked him over curiously, "I have?" 

Peter nodded and shrugged, "Can you be honest with me for a second?" 

Wade stiffened slightly and he chuckled nervously, "Honesty's not my best suit, Petey.” 

Peter sighed deeply, "Come on Wade. Seriously. Have you been hitting on me and driving me crazy for the last twelve months because you secretly have a crush on me?" 

"Secretly? _Spidey_ , I can't keep a secret if my life depended on it,” Wade chuckled. 

Spider-Man groaned a bit, "So you do have a crush on me and all this time I thought you were just trying to annoy me." 

"Petey, I'm offended, really. I mean I thought it was common knowledge that I've had a thing for you _for ages_. But I'm used to rejection and stuff so really it's okay,” Wade told him with a shrug. 

Peter frowned and stepped closer to Deadpool. He looked a little uneasy at the small distance between them but didn't say anything. Peter looked up at him, he was clearly smiling behind the mask. “Wade…" He said softly. 

"Yeah Spidey?” Wade asked curiously. 

"Kiss me,” Peter breathed. 

Wade's brow furrowed and he stared at the younger man curiously, "Uh, _what now_?" 

Peter's smile broadened as he lifted his mask up above his nose reaching to do the same to Wade's. Wade simply stared at the younger man's lips, "I think I'm hallucinating again. Did you just ask me to kiss you?" 

Peter chuckled softly and started towards Wade, who stumbled back a bit and before he had realized what was happening, Peter had him pinned against the wall with his young, lithe body pressed tightly against his own, “I said, kiss me." He murmured.

Wade swallowed hard and thought about it for a brief moment. “Oh… _what the hell_ ,” He muttered before he was crushing Peter's soft mouth with his own. 

Peter moaned into the kiss as their tongues met, sliding roughly against one another and Wade's hands were quickly gripping Peter's sides tightly. Peter trembled in the man's grasp, nipping at Wade's lower lip and tugging on it gently. Wade groaned and ground their hips together slightly, his cock stirring. 

Peter gasped against his lips and broke the kiss, breathing hard. "What the fuck are you doing to me, Peter?” Wade groaned. 

Peter smiled and blushed deeply, "Nothing yet." 

Wade trembled, a low growl escaping his throat, "You'd better not be fucking with me, baby-boy. Cuz I want to do some really terrible things to that ass of yours and I'll be damned if you're going to make me stop once we've started.” Wade told him. 

Peter grinned and pressed his hips against Wade's. "Are you done talking? Because I can think of better things for your mouth to be doing and trust me when I say I’ve got my own plans for that ass of yours,” He said, punctuating the last few words with a strong finger pressing against Wade’s chest. 

Wade groaned, fuck if he was going to let Peter fuck him first, he'd been the one who wanted to be buried deep in the young man's ass the longest. He suddenly shoved Peter against the wall hard, pressing his face against the brick, "Oh I don't think so baby-boy. I've wanted this longer than you and Wade Jr. isn't about to be let down.”

Peter huffed and grinned slightly, turning his head to get a better look at Wade as he was held firmly against the wall. He pressed his hips back against the older man and Wade inhaled sharply at the contact. Peter smirked, “I think we both know who’s really in control here.” 

Wade tried to keep a straight face as Peter continued to grind his ass back against his groin. He swallowed hard and gripped the younger man’s hips tightly, grinding back against his perfect ass. “Please let me fuck you,” Wade murmured against his ear and Peter blushed a little.

“Are you begging already?” Peter teased, biting his lower lip hard. 

Wade grinned and nipped at Peter’s neck, “So what if I am? Are you going to deny me?” 

Peter shivered slightly beneath him and Wade’s hand moved to slip underneath Peter’s tight shirt, caressing his beautifully smooth skin. Peter groaned softly as Wade flicked at his nipple gently. “Well?” Wade asked, grinding his cock against Peter’s ass firmly. 

Peter blushed and smiled over his shoulder, “Fuck me, Wade.” He practically growled.

Wade groaned softly at the demand, definitely not a request and roughly shoved Peter’s suit bottoms down. Peter shivered as the cool air caressed him and he heard Wade unbuckling his belt. It hit the rooftop floor and Peter bit his lower lip as Wade unzipped his suit, pulling his cock free. 

Peter was watching him over his shoulder, his hands still braced against the wall as Wade crouched down behind him. He could hear him fumbling for something in one of his belt pouches and grinned when Wade stood back up with a bottle of lube in his hands. “You keep lube on you?” Peter asked, incredulously. 

Wade smirked, “Of course, never know when the mood might strike.” 

Peter chuckled softly but shut up as soon as he felt Wade’s now slick fingers spreading his cheeks. He was still wearing his gloves and the thought of the odd texture spreading him open gave Peter an odd sort of thrill. 

Wade’s finger gently traced his puckered entrance and Peter eagerly pressed back against him. Wade knew he’d must have done this before if he was so eager for it already and it soothed some of his nerves. 

He slowly pressed his finger into the younger man, stretching him eagerly. Peter gasped softly as the finger slid inside of him and soon Wade was fucking him with it slowly. Peter pressed back against him wanting more and Wade was quickly adding a second finger inside of him, curling them and delving in deeper looking for that sweet spot. 

Peter let out a soft cry as he bumped it gently and was soon a writhing mess against the wall as Wade mercilessly stroked his prostate. “Who’s in control now, Spidey?” He breathed against the boy’s ear and Peter whimpered, his eyes shut tight as he braced himself against the brick. 

Peter couldn’t respond, he didn’t even know if he was supposed to but it wasn’t long before Wade was removing his fingers and slicking up his already leaking cock. Peter was trembling hard as he felt Wade pressing against him again, the head of his cock pressing firmly against his hole.

Peter braced himself against the wall and pressed his hips back onto Wade, his cock pressing inside of him just so. Wade groaned low in his throat against Peter’s ear as he rocked his hips forward into the younger man. Peter was trembling and gasping beneath him, his body struggling against him slightly as he was steadily filled. 

Wade held his hips tightly, dragging him back away from the wall slightly to bend him over a little more. Peter’s hands never left the wall as Wade pulled his hips back and thrust experimentally into the tight heat that surrounded him. Peter moaned wantonly and rocked his hips back against Wade, taking his cock back into him deeply. Wade grunted and shut his eyes for a moment as he started to pick up the pace a bit; his pace still slow, his thrusts deep.

Peter wasn’t having it. His hips suddenly met Wade’s with force, forcing Wade to fuck him harder. Wade’s face contorted slightly, a gasp escaping his lips as Peter did it again and again. Fucking himself back onto Wade’s cock harder and with such enthusiasm. 

Wade was groaning, trying to keep up. “Y-you were saying?” Peter breathed, his hips snapping back to take Wade deeper again. 

Wade groaned and shifted his angle slightly and as Peter fucked back against him, his prostate was struck hard. He cried out softly and his knees buckled but Wade didn’t let him fall. He took advantage of the angle and fucked Peter hard, striking his sweet spot over and over again. He was close, having Peter fuck himself back onto cock so roughly only seconds before was proving to be too much for him. 

He needed to regain some semblance of control so he had sought out his prostate. He grunted against Peter’s ear as he pressed him up against the wall again, slamming his cock deep inside of him. “I was saying- _I’m_ in control-baby-boy,” He breathed, biting at the nape of Peter’s neck. 

Peter cried out softly as he ground himself back onto Wade. “Touch me- _please_ ,” Peter begged and Wade’s hand quickly wrapped itself around the boy’s hard, dripping cock. 

He stroked him firmly, sliding his thumb against the tip and spreading pre-come against his tender flesh. Peter whimpered loudly and was soon coming in Wade’s hand, unable to contain himself any longer. Wade groaned as he felt Peter’s warm come spurt against his hand and he stroked him through his orgasm. 

He never stopped thrusting into Peter and as the boy’s body clenched around him, he was drawn over the edge. His own orgasm tearing through him and he bucked his hips into the younger man hard a few more times, riding out the waves of pleasure as it consumed him. 

Peter was trembling hard against him and Wade’s hands grasped his hips gently as he started to come down. Slowly he pulled out of the tight heat and grunted a little as he did so. Peter slumped forward against the wall, barely able to stand. Wade’s hands kept him from falling and with a shaky smile, Peter turned to look at him over his shoulder. 

Wade met his smile with his own nervous one and Peter slowly turned around in his grasp. “Fuck-that was too good,” Wade murmured and kissed Peter deeply.

Peter chuckled against his lips and kissed him back for a long moment. When they parted, Wade’s hands were skimming across Peter’s chest before he was zipping up his suit and picking up his belt. Petter pulled his suit back up and shifted nervously in front of Wade for a moment. 

“Wade?” He asked nervously. 

Wade met his gaze and smiled softly, “Yeah, Spidey?” 

Peter smiled and reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously, “Next time…will you let me top? I-I’ve never-you know…” Peter confessed.

Wade’s jaw unhinged slightly; there was going to be a next time. He was quickly wrapping his arms around the boy, holding him tightly to his chest. Peter blushed deeply and smiled, nipping at Wade’s neck. “Hell yes, baby-boy,” He breathed and gently grasped Peter’s ass, giving him a firm squeeze.


End file.
